As electronic computing devices evolve in their functionality and sophistication, voice becomes a more popular mode of operation. Voice provides a convenient way to interact with devices without having to navigate hierarchical menu structures or graphics objects presented on displays. To effectively use voice to control a device, the device is voice enrolled to recognize a user speaking a launch phrase. Training the device to recognize the launch phrase spoken by the user allows the device to respond to the user's voice commands without responding to or granting access to unauthorized persons.
Voice enrolling a device by the traditional means of speaking into a microphone of the device is complicated by a need to meet a variety of conditions. The environment in which the device is trained, for example, must oftentimes be relatively free of ambient noise. Further, the user must usually speak clearly, without speaking too loudly or too softly. In repeating a launch phrase during training, the user must in some instances exercise care to speak the launch phrase in the same way each time it is spoken. Some users have a tendency to speak to devices in a “robotic” voice rather than their natural speaking voice. Structural objects can also affect the voice enrollment of devices. If a device is on a tabletop or too close to a wall, for instance, reflected sound can create an acoustic echo that interferes with the proper voice training of the device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The method and device components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.